Oceans of Love
by Tomas K
Summary: After the events of Twilight Princess, Link and Zelda find themselves occupied with the day-to-day politics, tragedies, and joys of Hyrule. Much more relaxed, the two heroes are becoming more comfortable with each other. But what should happen if their casual friendship suddenly became something more intimate? Little library mishaps might be the spark that decides everything.
1. Cats, Tarts, and Courtship

**Oceans of Love**

–*– The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess –*–

_This story is dedicated to its original co-author, the Spice and Mint in my life._

-*-

**Preface**

With the consummation of the Twilight conflict and the return of Princess Zelda to the throne, Hyrule enters a brief period of peace. Having seen months of dismay, the people welcome any initiative to heal the wounds of an absurd war that no one wants to remember. A series of renovations gives way to a national renaissance as the castle is rebuilt by salaried volunteers and villages end their mourning and bury the fallen. Burdened by a feeling of guilt for having not been able to protect her kingdom from Zant, Princess Zelda takes it upon herself to reinstate the government and bring the farthest corners of the region back into a union of safety again.

For many, this is a time not of insecurity, but of hope. The people know they can finally return to their homes and familiar routines, living life without fear of the unknown. The princess makes full use of any opportunity she is offered to correct the mistakes of the old administration and build an army that can actually protect the country. Like ants converging on a cube of sugar, state officials return to the capital to reclaim their places in the royal court and ensure that the princess does not assume too much power. Lucky to be alive but despised for their failure to hold off Zant's forces, the few remaining soldiers eventually return to their posts as well. These warriors are just the skeleton of a defeated military, but they are the only force Hyrule has to form a new defense around.

However, one fellow cannot find it in himself to go back to living as he was before the Twilight invasion became his personal struggle. Link, the hero and savior of Hyrule and the Twilight Realm, is no longer the same person he was in Ordon—an innocent goat herder known for his reticence. Assuredly, Link does not want to return to his naïve roots, for it would be far too difficult to ignore the nightmares that he survived. He remembers too much of the outside world to appreciate a simple life lacking the adventure of exploration. He needs comfort and activity to keep his mind off the past, but the little village of his childhood could offer neither.

Personally aware of Link's struggles, Zelda quickly grants him knighthood and lodging in the castle as her guest of honor. The princess herself is still trying to forget the physical and emotional torture she withstood in her capture, and she wants someone like Link around who could understand her trauma. Clueless with what to do with his life, he accepts her kind offer, knowing that returning to Ordona Province is not something that he is ready for. He pledges a unique oath to the crown only, leaving his loyalty solely within the princess.

Though Link and Zelda are both directly responsible for Ganondorf's destruction, they receive no hero's welcome from most of their fellow Hylians. The masses are left unaware of what exactly triggered or ended the devastating effects of the Twilight. Still recovering, Zelda shows no interest in revealing the ugly truth, and Link seldom finds reason to speak of his horrific experiences. Harboring a bias due to her age, the royal court piles as much work upon the young princess as possible in an effort to keep her out of politics. Likewise, Link finds himself snubbed by the elite of Hylian society. The only place he fits in is with the newer recruits of the army. But to his great disappointment, the military's numbers, skills, and discipline are extremely poor.

Despite the general feeling of tranquility across the nation, Hyrule's capital soon becomes an aggravating convolution. The tense atmosphere is fueled by the heated debates of government members blaming one another and the incessant clatter of clumsy renovations. Only days since ending the Twilight invasion, Link and Zelda find themselves in an unforgiving environment filled with people who know not a trace of information about Midna and the Twili.

Living in the castle does nothing to help the princess put away her memories of abusive imprisonment, and Link's freedom-loving nature finds no consolation in being bound to the army. Zelda will always bear a heavy burden on her conscience—a burden she deserves no more than Link's scars on his body. Although the princess and her knight have enormous respect for each other, they seldom visit often enough to get fully acquainted. But with no one else to turn to, the heroic duo find comfort in their similarities, and, despite feeling undeserving of each other, they soon develop a cordial friendship.

-*-

**Cats and Tarts**

It is late night in Castle Town. After a long day of work and meetings, the princess is in the castle library. Instead of burdening herself with studying or examining more court documents, she is rightfully granting herself some leisure. She finds an old picture book on Hylian history and decides to read it. Zelda nearly laughs to herself as she turns the pages of the dramatic artwork based on the legends of old. It is all so silly and cliché that she almost feels as though she were reading children's fairy tales.

Link is surprised when he finds the princess there at such a late hour. Given the freedom to roam the castle he as pleases, the young knight has been visiting the library often. He had been trying to search the ancient texts to help him better understand the experiences of his predecessors. But when Link enters the library and finds Hyrule's young princess sitting in the comfortable spot he had planned to take, his plans are promptly changed.

"Good evening, Princess Zelda," he politely says with a nod.

Only slightly startled, she turns to him and does not hide the smile that already graces her face. She can not help but laugh at the stories of a "brave Hero traveling through time and defeating the Evil One as the Princess held him back." The old legends seem like simplified child's play compared to Zelda and Link's struggle with the Twilight.

She looks up at him with a bittersweet glint in her eyes, recalling that a disaster was the cause of their first meeting.

"Good evening, Link," she warmly greets. "Will you have a seat?"

Link nods but quickly adds some words to be polite. "Yes, thank you, Your Highness."

Zelda stops him before he sits down, "Link, you need not be so formal with me, especially when we are alone."

The princess blinks twice, her entire posture displaying an expression of deep sincerity and compassion. Zelda's humility and open friendliness with Link, despite their societal disparity, only serves to embolden his enormous respect for her. He smiles barely, but the small sign of happiness in him does not go unnoticed by the princess. Link's nervousness visibly dissipates when he sits down.

"As you wish, Zelda," he says, reverting to his more common accent and intonation.

Zelda sees a relaxed sublimity in Link as he sits there with only his thoughts to occupy him. Putting off his intentions to read due to the princess's presence, he crosses his legs and quietly takes a moment to rest. The princess notices his upturned foot, but instead of being insulted like most royals would, she finds his informal posture strangely calming. Zelda realizes that having Link by her side is not only comforting but also makes her feel more protected than being surrounded by a throng of soldiers.

Link, however, quickly becomes bored and worries if being so quiet around the princess is rude. With neither of them trying to start a conversation and Link too afraid to pull out a book and risk breaking some rule of etiquette that he is unaware of, the young knight tries to come up with a way to politely excuse himself. A silent rumbling in his abdomen gives him an idea.

"Er, Princess," he starts and she looks up again, always smiling, "if you don't mind, I think I will go see if I can 'raid' the kitchens."

The suggestion takes her by surprise, causing her to pause before telling him, "Oh, certainly! Go right ahead." She then gives a bit of a playful warning, "But be careful not to set off the cook! He's known for getting irritated when people touch his food."

Link sees the princess silently laugh at her own remark. Zelda's wit makes him feel confident enough to attempt his own joke, and he heeds her warning by suggesting, "Perhaps I should 'raid'—I mean cuddle some kittens instead then?" Not losing his straight face, he quietly adds with mock disappointment, "Though they didn't appreciate it last time..."

She cannot help but smile at his silly suggestion. "Oh, Link, you can't keep playing with the cats outside of the castle! They'll keep coming back!" she declares, more out of amusement than actual worry of a feline invasion.

"Well, I don't have any monsters to 'play' with anymore," he says, appearing more arrogant than he wants to.

The princess moves her head to the side, giving him a sour pout to showcase her displeasure that he should refer to dangerous beasts in such a jocular manner.

Link escapes any retort on her part and admits, "I suppose raiding the kitchen should be an adventure enough for me." His brows fall a little. "Please stay safe, Princess."

Zelda excuses his peculiar behavior and assures, "Of course I will, Link." Before he leaves, she also asks him, "Bring back some tarts, could you?"

Even if she were not royal, her smile alone would be impossible to say no to. With his usual dedication to duty, Link promises to get something for her. After he leaves, Zelda returns to her art book, allowing herself to laugh away the day's stress. She cannot help but think of how much more fun life could be with just a little more of the Hero in it.

-*-

It does not take long for Link to satisfy himself in the kitchen. The castle's enormous selection of fine edibles easily dispels the young knight's ravenous appetite. Finding himself in the good grace of the head chef for his enthusiasm about the food, Link is able to effortlessly get the princess what she wishes. Not losing a minute, he hurries up to the library, dish in hand.

"Zelda? I have your tarts!"

Stepping into the room, Link carries in a plate with a delicate pastry prepared in the kitchen. He gives it to Her Highness, and she thanks him sleepily, remarking that the "irritable" cook deserves more recognition for his culinary masterpieces. Zelda is no longer sure if she can even eat so much at such a late hour though.

Also starting to feel tired from his practice earlier in the day, Link gives her his farewell. "I think I shall be going to bed now. I hope you rest well," he says in a softer, less forced voice. Overly worried for the princess's safety, he requests, "Oh, and do me one big favor: no skipping about in the courtyard in the middle of the night. It scares me when you do such risky things!"

Zelda smiles tolerably, appreciating his concern but feeling that Link should really not be worrying about her any longer.

"With all due respect, I bid you goodnight and suggest you get to sleep," he teases with a wink, perhaps tottering between both overstepping his boundaries and keeping an unnecessary barrier between himself and the princess.

Zelda finds his mention of sleep a welcoming idea but only acquiesces a little. "I will try to reduce my time outside after dusk if it will make you sleep better, but I can't promise that I won't do it at all," the princess teases him with a smirk.

All he can do is accept her promise to be careful. Zelda and Link are not reckless Hylians, but their love of adventure and near invincibility make them both liable to mishaps.

"Goodnight, Link," she says with the purest of smiles.

He offers one dramatic bow before leaving her to enjoy the surprisingly sweet tart. Link finds a strange pleasure in displaying the little nuances of chivalry in Zelda's presence. Given his unusual history with her, formal greetings and gestures feel more genuine and warm—almost comical compared to their interactions with other politicians. It is as though their polite subtleties are both a mockery of insincere court members and a testament to their casual friendship.

-*-

**Courtyard Courtship**

The next morning, Link finds Zelda strolling through the castle with the first light of day. He is becoming so used to accidentally bumping into her that their coincidental meetings are beginning to seem planned. He is genuinely happy to see the princess and boldly walks toward her. Zelda realizes how much more engaging Link has become over a short period of time.

He greets her enthusiastically, "Good morning, Princess! I hope you had a good rest last night." He gestures to a window. "It looks like we will have a lovely day today—no clouds to worry about!"

She welcomes him like a beam of sunlight. "Good morning, Link. I did indeed sleep wonderfully." Excited about the change of weather, Zelda looks outside at the crisp new day and remarks, "Now I can take my morning walk around the courtyard early instead of at night." Turning back to Link, she asks with a tilt of her right eyebrow, "Care to join me?"

Putting off any errand previously on his mind, Link bows and offers his hand with dignity. "I should be delighted to."

Zelda wordlessly takes his hand with her glove, guiding the two of them to a private courtyard deep in the heart of the castle. After a brief walk, she stops for a moment to appreciate everything around her.

"It's a beautiful day out today," she exclaims. "I'm happy everyone can work outside rather than be trapped inside from the rain."

Link agrees heartily, "I've always preferred the mild climate of central Hyrule—such tranquil beauty."

He places his free hand on a flowering vine creeping up a terrace. It gives the castle a fantastical aura. Zelda looks over at the vine he is touching, noting that his curiosity is still very much alive. Thinking over her schedule for the day, she returns her attention to the courtyard and begins walking again. The two of them find a friendly dog tied to a pole, and the princess bends down to give it a good pat. It is a terrier whose job is to scare away rodents from the castle. His hand still in hers, Link smiles at Zelda's undoubted love for all living things.

Thinking on his earlier remark, she says candidly, "Any weather when I get to visit the canines of Hyrule is perfect for me."

Link stares at her for a moment, the reference to animals strangely reminding him of a darker time. "Zelda...do you ever miss Midna?"

She does not make eye contact with him for a moment, being forced to reflect on the painful past. "Of course," she says, trying to remember the happier moments with the Twilight Princess.

Zelda continues petting the dog and looks up at Link, giving him a weak smile. There is a twinkle of sadness in his eyes, perhaps the residue of an unshed tear.

"I'm so happy to be here with you," he blurts out in a moment of weakness.

Zelda bravely puts on her smile, knowing that her knight needs some comfort. "As I am," she says, standing back up to dust off her dress. She links her arm with his, and they continue their walk.

After a little while, Link asks an unintendedly deep question. "Zelda, do you ever think about what will become of us when we grow old?"

She answers without hesitation. "My hope is that once I'm old and not able to do much, that I'll have a child who's willing to take my place."

"Ah, yes, an heir," Link says, remembering that his dear friend is indeed going to be queen one day. "That idea had totally slipped my mind." He pauses, noticing how Zelda always thinks like a royal. "You know, that's where we're the same but different, Princess: we both want to defend Hyrule, but you would do it by wisdom. I can't say as much for me."

She notices his apparent feeling of distance because of her reply and tries to assure him that being unlike each other in some regards is not a bad thing. "Well, we both have different roles as people here in Hyrule. There are the royally bound Hylians, such as me, the regular civilians that provide farms and raw materials, and then there are the soldiers of Hyrule such as yourself. Each Hylian is important to Hyrule's future."

Link laughs wryly, amused by Zelda's inclusive remarks. "See? You're always very wise in your approach of things," he says, perhaps a little bitterly.

She smiles and tells him with a bit of spunk, "I guess that is the princess side of me."

Zelda's playful demeanor is highly exaggerated, evidenced by a slight smirk. Link shakes his head at her, trying not to laugh. He likes it when she breaks her royal character to make it clear that a princess is _what_ she is, not _who_ she is.

He takes his eyes off her for a moment, reflecting on their new life in the renovated castle. "Sometimes I worry about security here, but other times I question if my role is even necessary anymore."

Zelda's expression immediately turns to one of shock. _Why would Link want to stop being a knight?_ Her feelings of betrayal are only healed by his next words.

"I'm still appalled by the state of the army though. But at least they have you to lead them," he says, looking back at her with a smile.

Zelda lets out a sigh of relief and tries to gauge his concern. "We're trying our best to keep Hyrule safe, Link. That's all we can do. We have many strong people to help us. We can't control what comes our way, but what we can control is our training for when danger does approach," she states with sagacious poetry.

Link regards her with disbelief. "Every time I talk with you I begin to feel more and more confident about the future," he tells her with admiration. "You're amazing, you know that?"

A little startled, the princess raises her eyebrows for a moment, overwhelmed by his simple but powerful compliment.

Link speaks his thoughts out loud. "As for me, I suppose it is my duty to continue practicing, training, and maintaining my fighting abilities. I refuse to let any of us come so close to danger again," he asserts, referencing their former miseries.

Zelda nods and keeps her eyes on the ground. A wash of guilt comes over her as she imagines the horror her knight has seen. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that, Link. No one should ever have had to fight the Twilight."

He firmly negates her feeling of responsibility. "Zelda, you don't need to apologize. I'm not the only one who suffered. What you went through for this country was hades."

She turns away, weakened by her recollection of the torture chamber Zant had created out of that old wretched tower.

"But you did it out of wisdom," Link quickly says, knowing that death to all had been the only other choice the princess was offered at the time. He touches her arm and tries to catch her eye contact. "I'm just happy everything turned out okay—that Hyrule is safe and—and that I have you still."

Zelda looks at her knight with a pained gratitude. She tries to smile for him—do something to acknowledge their new-found friendship—but every bad memory of the time with Ganondorf starts coming back to her mind: nearly losing Midna, firing arrows in desperation, and watching Link get struck by the King of Evil without being able to help him.

"Zelda, I'm here for you," Link whispers.

She loses her harsh thoughts at the sound of his voice, reassuring her that all is well. But her eyes do not give her any respite as they wander to the scar from Ganondorf's sword haggardly strewn across the Hero's neck.

"I know Link. Thank you. I'm just—" Her words cut off and she lets out a forced sigh. "Nevermind." She forces herself to smile. "Would you like to join me for lunch?"

Link recognizes that Zelda is trying to change the subject and quickly agrees before thinking of the consequences. "I'd love to! But...I have some things I should really get done first."

Her disappointment is mirrored by his own, so hungry are they to spend time together and voice their parallel concerns and loves.

"May I see you later?" Link asks hopefully.

"Surely. We will find time," the princess insists, immediately feeling that her words were likely to induce false hopes in both herself and him.

Link stares at her for a moment with a full, toothless smile before he offers an informal closing. "Well, goodbye for now then." He gives her hand a little squeeze of encouragement before leaving quietly.

Left alone, Zelda takes a moment to appreciate the fresh air of the courtyard before resigning herself to the stuffy interior of the castle. The lovely day makes her smile as she keeps walking, taking care to speak to any civilian worker that she meets. They are a stark contrast to the lords and ladies she must deal with daily. _The Royal Court is more stuffy than the castle it works in_, she considers with a demure laugh. _But at least I have Link._


	2. Library Mishaps

-*-

**Library Mishaps**

Link arrives outside the princess's library. Wanting to appear respectful and well-groomed, he spares a moment to adjust the crease of his collar and pat down his rebellious hair. He then takes a deep breath and composes his thoughts before rhythmically knocking on the door four times. Quite informally, he uses the name of the young princess in direct address.

"Zelda? May I come in?"

Absorbed in a good book on Hyrulean history, the princess is taken out of her concentration by the sound of a familiar voice and looks up and smiles in anticipation.

Zelda answers back in her sweet tones, "Come right in, Link."

Thus welcomed, the young knight enters the room and closes the door quietly. A bit unsure how to show respect, he bows his head ever so slightly.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he politely inquires.

Zelda smiles again, happy to have an excuse to take a break. "Nothing too important." She closes her book and pushes it aside, staring at Link expectantly.

He looks away for a second, almost forgetting what he is even there for. But his embarrassing predicament is soon brought to end when the princess starts speaking enthusiastically again.

"Oh! When I was looking around for a good read, I found this book on the history of Hyrule's Warriors that I thought you'd want to read."

She gets up and walks over to a large bookshelf. Scanning the many ancient texts, she pulls up a chair and steps on it to get a better look.

"It was somewhere over here..." She reaches for a few thick specimens before coming upon the right one. "Aha! Here it is."

After picking out the book she is looking for, Zelda moves to step down off the chair, but unfortunately she trips when her foot gets caught on the end of her long dress. On impulse, Link frantically runs over to try to catch the princess and stop her from falling and hurting herself. He nearly falls over himself as he blocks her body from plummeting to the carpet.

Winded but happy that no harm was done, he lets out a puff of air and asks her meekly, "Are you all right?"

The two of them are left in an embarrassing situation, his one arm supporting her back, and his other hand holding the exposed calf of her left leg. The book that is the cause of the upheaval falls to the ground with a loud thud and lies a few feet away from the close space the two Hylians share.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you," Zelda assures Link.

She feels her face starting to flush with embarrassment and pulls out of his grip and balances herself. Standing up straight, she dusts off the skirt of her dress and leans down to pick up the tattered book.

Frowning, the princess tells Link with a bit of disappointment, "I ripped the spine." She touches the book where the slit is.

A little nervous, Zelda stands back up to face Link, holding the book out as a belated offer. "I don't know if you still want to, ehm, read this or not..." Her words fall away, thoughts of what just happened now torturing her mind.

Link's voice is a little shaken up from the awkward situation as well. "Um, yes, I'd love to. But should we—I mean—should _I_ glue it back together, or would you rather I just, er, leave it alone?"

Link takes the book gingerly and tries to concentrate on it instead of what just transpired between him and Zelda.

"Yes, yes," the princess quickly consents with an awkward forcefulness, "I'll go get some glue..." She considers where some crafting material might be in the castle and tells him, "I'll be right back."

Zelda exits the library in haste but is careful to pick up her dress to ensure she does not trip and fall on it again.

Momentarily left alone, Link mumbles to himself in a whisper, "For the love of Nayru...I got to get a hold of myself."

Legitimately surprised by his own actions, the young man scratches the back of his head nervously, still thinking about the compromising situation. Within two minutes, Zelda comes back with the glue, but she stops before entering the big doors of her library. Taking a deep breath and straightening her shoulders, she opens the door and sees Link stand up with a nod.

Trying to walk as calmly as ever, Zelda tells him blandly, "Here's the glue." She walks over to her comfortable reading chair and sits in the burgundy red piece of furniture before opening the book flat. "I'll hold the book. Just, ehm, put some glue in between the cracked parts."

Her attempt to stay calm is rendered useless when Link steps forward to help. They are in unusual proximity again. Link's own nervousness is evident as he takes the bottle and tries to aim for the book. With his hands shaking unnaturally, he finds himself unable to continue. He puts the bottle down and interlaces his fingers in an attempt to rub some warmth into them. Feeling more relaxed, he picks up the glue again and avoids eye contact with the princess.

"Okay," he says for no necessary reason before proceeding. He tries to put on a thin layer over the crack in the book's spine without getting anything messy.

Zelda looks at his shaking hands and smiles, perhaps unaware that it is a combination of cold, anxiety, and lack of muscular control that makes his movements so jittery.

"It doesn't have to be perfect," she says in an attempt to calm him. "Don't worry about it."

Still mindful of his actions, Link looks up at her briefly before returning his concentration to the book. Once he finally places some of the glue, the princess holds the spine together with her fingers and ends up accidentally brushing her hand against his. He jerks away suddenly, feeling it an affront to even touch the princess now. Looking down, she bites her lip in embarrassment.

Link backs away and just stands there watching her hold the book in place. His mind is overtaken with the thought of holding that hand he felt moments ago, before he comes to his senses and remembers a past engagement that he can use to change the subject.

"Oh, Zelda, we never had lunch together. I guess we got caught up in other things..." Link pauses, seeing the simple luncheon, which they had casually alluded to sharing earlier, in quite a different light now. "Would you join me for dinner?" he asks before calling himself stupid inside. In a moment of lucidity, he remembers that he had once been a mere farm boy and would not be able to match the princess's royal etiquette.

Zelda regards him with a smile and surprisingly accepts. "I would love to." Before standing up, she tries to blow on the glue a little to make it stay. "Where would you like to eat?"

To an outsider, this cordial relationship between Princess Zelda and Hyrule's Hero might appear quite normal. Considering all that they have been through together, it should be expected that they share a deep bond and want to form some sort of friendship out of their mutual trust and respect. But what is going on in their young minds as they interact in such a way that most individuals would call flirtation? Do they even realize what they are doing or how serious the implications of their actions can be?

Overjoyed with Zelda's answer, Link quickly thinks of a good place to entertain the princess. "How about the courtyard? It'll be refreshing."

It is a strange suggestion, but if there is any one thing the young knight and princess share, it is a love for being outdoors rather than staying cooped up in a dreary castle day after day.

Zelda's brow tilts in amusement from the unexpected suggestion, but Link quickly does his best to cover any issues before she is able to object.

"I can arrange with the castle staff," he insists.

Unable to contain her approval, Zelda beams brightly. "It sounds like a wonderful idea. I'm going to go change so I don't ruin my dress."

The princess is still garbed in a gaudy purple and white gown only fit for one of her standing. However, she knows this dress (though especially gorgeous on her) is a bit impractical. As Link observed earlier when she nearly fell, such pompous clothing is a bit dangerous for an active lifestyle.

Imperturbed, Link is already getting excited to share an evening with her. "That sounds splendid!" he exclaims. "Here, let me hold the book a while longer so you can go." He takes it from her gingerly and continues to hold the seam firmly together. "I'll meet you in, say, half an hour?"

Zelda nods. "Yes, that will be perfect. I'll see you then," she says with the credibility of a promise.

Exceedingly happy to have a genuine friend like Link in her life, she gives him a warm smile before heading to her bedroom. He meets her gaze with his own boyish grin, knowing all too well what a privilege it is to know the princess on such an intimate level.


End file.
